copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
CupcakKe
Elizabeth Eden Harris (born May 31, 1997), known professionally as Cupcakke (often stylized as cupcakKe), is an American rapper and singer from Chicago, Illinois. After signing to Pink Friday Entertainment in 2016, CupcakKe released an E.P. Cum Cake, a mixtape Red Velvet and her debut album Mouthful all in 2017. Red Velvet spawned one official single, 'Deepthroat', which went viral online and became a mainstream success, peaking at number five on the Billboard Hot 100. Her debut album 'Mouthful' became only the second debut album by a female rapper to debut at number one on the Billboard 200 and spawned two hit singles, 'LGBT' and 'Budget', which peaked at number three and number two respectively on the Billboard Hot 100. The former was also certified 5x platinum by the RIAA. Throughout her career, CupcakKe has received eight Grammy nominations, two nominations at the Soul Train Awards, two nominations at the American Music Awards, one nomination at the MTV Europe Music Awards and one nomination at the Billboard Music Awards. She even won her first Grammy for featuring on Album of the Year winner 'Two Birds, One Kitty' as well as an iHeartRadio Music Award and two Twitter Music Awards. Career 2012-2015: Career Beginnings Harris began her career as a rapper by releasing independent material through the internet in late 2012. Her ultimate claim to fame was featuring on Miranda Sings' hit single 'Sausages (I Like 'Em Big)', which peaked at number four on the Billboard Hot 100 and was nominated for two Grammy Awards. The song garnered mainstream attention and gained the rapper a cult following online. She also did many underground features during this time with artists like Xavi Got Bars, Mise and Lil' Debbie (who had managed to become mainstream by the time their collaboration 'Do It (In The Butt)' was released). 2016-present: Signing to Pink Friday Entertainment and releasing Mouthful After releasing many songs independently on Soundcloud and YouTube, CupcakKe finally signed to Nicki Minaj's record label Pink Friday Entertainment in December 2016. Only a month later, her E.P. 'Cum Cake' was released and the tracks 'Vagina' and 'Image' went viral online, the latter even receiving airplay. Later in the year, CupcakKe released her first mixtape 'Red Velvet', which spawned the top five smash hit 'Deepthroat'. The song became a viral meme and was known all across the world. CupcakKe promoted the mixtape by hosting the 2017 BET Awards, alongside Tara Dikov, where she performed 'Deepthroat' and 'Pinocchio', a duet with Dikov. CupcakKe also featured on songs for Olly Alexander, Charli XCX and Kitty's albums around this time and opened for Nicki Minaj's international 'ONIKA World Tour' dates in South Africa, Dubai, Trinidad and Tobago, Mexico and Brazil. In September 2017, CupcakKe released 'LGBT' as the lead single from her debut album, Mouthful. The song became her biggest hit ever, peaking at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 and transformed her from a viral sensation to one of the best selling female rappers of all time. The song is certified 5x platinum by the RIAA and the music video has over 540 million views on YouTube. The follow up single 'Budget' became her highest peaking song on the Hot 100 at number two and is currently certified platinum by the RIAA. The song was also nominated for Best Rap Performance and Best Rap Song at the 60th Annual Grammy Awards. The album 'Mouthful' debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 with 361,000 pure sales. It became only the second debut album by a female rapper to debut at number one on the chart after 'The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill' by Lauryn Hill in 1998. The album was also nominated for Best Rap Album at the 60th Annual Grammy Awards. CupcakKe embarked on the Now Or Never Tour, co-headlined with R&B singers Cassie and SZA, after the release of Mouthful from December 2017 to May 2018. The tour visited North America, the United Kingdom and Oceania and grossed a total of $59.8 million from 44 shows, with 100% of the shows being sold out. The 'Mouthful' era ended with two final singles as '33rd' was sent to top 40 radio and 'Author' was sent to urban and rhythmic radio. Both songs peaked at #10 on the Billboard Hot 100 and were certified at least platinum by the RIAA. In June, 'Mouthful' was officially released in LP form on translucent orange vinyl and CupcakKe announced her first ever festival, 'Hip Hop 4 Homos', which took place at the Hollywood Casino Amphitheater in Illinois and involved CupcakKe, as well as other popular rappers like Nicki Minaj, Big Sean and Chance The Rapper, banding together to end the stigma of homophobia within hip hop. As of June 2018, CupcakKe had sold over 7 million records in the United States alone. Discography Main article: CupcakKe discography Studio Albums * Mouthful (2017) Mixtapes * Red Velvet (2017) Extended plays * Cum Cake (2017) Awards and nominations See: List of awards and nominations received by CupcakKe Concert tours Co-headlining: * Now Or Never Tour (2017-18) Opening Act: * The ONIKA World Tour (2017) Category:CupcakKe Category:Artists